everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Teagan Knave
WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS PAGE IS COMPLETELY FANON. ''' Teagan Faye Knave is the Knave of Hearts' daughter from the story Alice In Wonderland. She is a Roybel. Who is Teagan? Teagan is an ambitious, food-loving girl who has high hopes of being a chef and owning a restaurant down the street. She is a kind girl, but clumsy, and sometimes forgets things. She is dumb, explaining her love of books (and books are just her kinda thing to relieve the dumbness). She earns a lot of jokes and tease because of this, and she doesn't say anything; she just reads. She is clumsy, due to the amounts of stress of part-time working as a cupcake seller at EAH. She often places the wrong ingredients, and spills milk all over the place. Still, she manages to rise up and bake cupcakes without the "hurdles' in life. She is pretty hostile towards people, when she's treated bad, making her also sensitive. She makes rude comments about whenever they treat her like "they throw their laughing trash at her", as said by Teagan herself. But with all, she is still sweet just like pie. Her sweetness makes people friendly at her, and they were careful since who knows, her "other" side might show up again. But too much sweetness makes a certain Royal annoyed with her, namely Faybelle Thorn. Faybelle plays tricks on her, making Teagan fall for it and get tricked by her. What does Teagan look like? Teagan has an average body, with fair skin and blue eyes. She has brown wavy hair with a thick red streak on her hair. She wears simple and light makeup, with pink lipstick everytime she's in school or walking around Book End. Her fashion style is bubblegum, basically girly stuff. She wears dresses with ribbons all around, and her shoes are always in a lollipop motif. She desires to have curly hair someday. Her motif in her clothes makes Faybelle despise her greatly, feeling that she's just too much sweetness for her. She makes special tricks for Teagan, in which Teagan falls for it '''easily. Her Story You probably know Alice in Wonderland, right? The Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing tarts, and a knave is a dishonest man. Her Backstory The Knave of Hearts married a woman who is from the East. She became Teagan's mother, and later Noelle Hare's stepmother. It is later known that the Knave of Hearts died from an unknown reason. Teagan's mother later married the March Hare. Relationships Teagan's Family The Knave of Hearts is her biological father. He is a liar, since he's a knave and such. He tries to help Teagan in her everyday life, but ulitmately as every advise he makes, turns into a false statement. This makes her a bit agitated about her father, but she still loves her, even with his dishonest ways. He died on Teagan's 15th birthday, with no reason. Teagan was angry and sad by this, and she wants to relive his memories of him. The March Hare is her stepfather, after her father died from an unknown reason. He is very different from her real father. He's a bit crazy too, just like the Mad Hatter. She doesn't care too much about him, since he's usually away, having a tea party with her same-story friends, Lizzie and Maddie. Teagan seems to be suspicious of him since he's never home or goes home late. Teagan's mother is unnamed for simplicity's sake I won't name some people. She wants everything that is best for her daughter. She cares a lot about her destiny, and becomes dissapointed about her when Teagan hesitates whether she will follow her story or change the way it actually is. Her mom encourages her to follow it, but kindly explains why she doesn't want to change it but doesn't want to follow it either. It is unknown at this reason if she approves or not. She loves the Knave so much, she picks him over the tons of offers of free food. When he died, she was confused and doesn't know what to do. She finally found peace again with the March Hare. Yet, Teagan complains about his absence in her house. Noelle Hare is Teagan's half-sister. She hates Teagan and usually acts like a spoiled brat So sorry Noelle around her to irritate her. Teagan thinks she's a big rat and wants to go back in the time when her real father still lived. However, Noelle still supports her during baking contests, and Teagan returns this when Noelle is in a marathon. Teagan and Noelle have a love-hate relationship, but they're still real sisters in their hearts. Teagan's Friends Lizzie Hearts is a first, and a pretty obvious person to be friends with. Yet, at first Lizzie believes Teagan is an exact copy of her father, who stealed her mother's tarts. But then, Lizzie warms up a bit with Teagan when Teagan joins the croquet team. Bethany de Royale is Teagan's bestie in Ever After High. Teagan helps her in every issue gets into, and Bethany helps her in preparing her statements for her Debate class. They share the love of cake and classical music. Teagan befriends Bethany for her simple life and believing her royalty doesn't sink in. Lindsey Thumb is her good friend in the croquet team. Lindsey is very jolly around her teammates, and she loves croquet as much as she loves her mother. She is Teagan's labmate when they did a trial to get Fays-hex as a subject. She doesn't fear Teagan when she shrinks every 3 hours. Teagan's Pet She has a pet horse named Laura. Laura is a Blue Roan horse who is her pasttime. She rides Laura around Ever After High sometimes, and Teagan loves her so much. Laura is allergic to cotton, and it triggers when she is too hungry and has little to no food in her stomach. Romance She doesn't care that much about romance and its effects on a certain person. She would like to set romance aside and fulfill her destiny first. Enemies Faybelle Thorn is her only enemy as of the moment. She despises Teagan because of her sweet personality. She thinks she has too much sweetness, and to finally stop it, she plays tricks on Teagan, on which she easily falls to. Her Clothing Casual Her outfit consists of a gray, frilly dress with small swords and hearts around it. Her shoes are red heels with a sword chain dangling on it. Her motif is a sword, representing armor and armor is part of royalty, in which the knave is a little bit of. Formal Her formal outfit consists of a pink one-strap dress with stripes on the top. She uses a bag with small shields around it. Her shoes are red stilletos with an armory chain. Her motif on this outfit is a shield, which is defense, perhaps. Trivia * Teagan secretly likes Technology and has a hobby of fixing Gnomebooks and MirrorPhones. * She hates card tricks since she thinks it's associated with Faybelle. * She hated horses before, but having Laura as a pet made her feel happy with horses. * Her dumbness appears when she is asked hard questions. * Her sweetness is extended to movements and language. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:NeverlandCitizen's Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland